


Sweet and Sour

by Gayest_Disney_King_Ever



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Personality, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans is an ass, Sans is into kinky shit, Slavery, Steamy, Tags May Change, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever/pseuds/Gayest_Disney_King_Ever
Summary: Everything was fine until he showed up and ruined it all. You had lived in relative comfort despite your status as the Captain of the Royal Guard's pet. Then his brother entered and made your life a living hell.Originally written by Supersimpleharu. Rewritten and completed (in the future) by Gayest_Disney_King_Ever.





	1. Chapter One; Quiet and Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet and Sour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547432) by [Supersimpleharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpleharu/pseuds/Supersimpleharu). 



> This story is not my original idea and the first ten or so chapters were originally crafted by Supersimpleharu. I'd like to thank them for the unique opportunity to continue their work and honor their talent and creativity that was put into this story so that it does not go to waste. The first several chapters will be rewritten versions of theirs with some depth added although the main point is to put it into my own writing style so it remains somewhat consistent throughout the story. Please go and check out their future works that will be coming out!

Seven years passed, each growing grimmer for humanity. Everything was fine at first, although timid. Relations between a newly discovered race of monsters were shaky and unsure at best. At worst, it was obvious the hate and resentment monsters held against humanity for the actions of their ancestors. Ancient human mages had trapped the monsters below the nearby mountain out of fear.

A small, very young human had at first tried so hard to help improve relations- they really did. But their silent signs were ignored as monsters became increasingly more and more violent until it all came together in one coup. The human government was overthrown and Asgore was proclaimed king. He held his human child, Frisk, out of the light despite their obvious protest.

Years became harder and harder. Humans were oppressed and subdued until seven years later- they had no more status than a family pet. And the so called “pets” were the lucky ones. Others were kept as sex slaves, prisoners, and the undesirable humans were left to the chilling streets.

You passed through such a street, crowded with monsters dragging around their pets and friends casually. Bright and inviting stores beckoned your attention away from the dark alleyways between that were filled with the homeless and unwanted humans.

Your attention was dragged back to the one thing keeping you off of the streets yourself, your master. His insane volume hurt your ears, but you no longer flinched at his exclamations.

“HURRY UP, HUMAN! WE MUSTN'T DAWDLE IF WE ARE TO GET THIS NICE CREAM HOME BEFORE IT MELTS.” Such a loud and passionate (as you’d come to describe it) voice had at first brought you near a heart attack. But he did have a point, as he always did. You could feel the thawing tubs of nice cream through the bag, so you attempted to pick up your pace and match his long strides with your much shorter legs.

“Yes sir!” you replied, almost jogging to keep up with him. You sounded just as timid you had the day your master received you, but you had no reason to fear him. He was harsh and had a sharp tongue, but you’d witnessed  monsters treat their humans far worse. Dark memories flashed through you painfully.

The intimidating skeleton monster brought you out of your thoughts again with his jarring voice that had been preceded by a sigh whilst he rubbed at the bone of his temple.  "HUMAN,” he addressed. “ IT HAS BEEN A STRESSFUL DAY AND I AM TRYING TO REMAIN CALM, BUT AS I’VE TOLD YOU TO NUMEROUS TIMES, ADDRESS ME AS PAPYRUS."

You gulped and nodded your acknowledgement. “I’m sorry, Papyrus,” you replied obediently. Nothing but old habits were to be blamed for your actions as you tilted your head downwards in shame. If your skeletal companion noticed, he made no acknowledgement of your action. He was sweet, and tried his best to make you feel somewhat comfortable in this awkward situation you’d both fallen into. Even despite his harsh nature, you could tell he tried hard to be gentler with you and understood that humans were much more fragile than monsters in many ways.

 

_ The day you’d been thrust into each other’s lives was one you couldn’t forget if you tried. The moment you’d heard the proclamation calling for monsters to seize any stray humans and turn them in- you ran. You had the clothes on your back and a rushed bag of food in your arms as you tried to escape. It was useless. Barely a step out your door, you’d run into a wall of red. Before you had been a grim faced skeleton. He had sharp, jagged teeth that almost made you wet yourself at the sight and a hideous scar over his left eye. His sockets were ominously scary and dark as night. You faintly registered the dark red pinpricks of light that served as his pupils. _

_ He grasped you in a gloved hand and lifted you off the ground with ease. You struggled against his grip to the best of your ability, but he showed no signs of budging despite your best attempts. How could you even hope to escape from the infamously Great and Terrible Papyrus? The noblest Captain of the Royal Guard any monster had ever known. (Aside from a legend of the Hammer of Justice, the Captain during the Great War.) _

_ You sobbed and begged for your life while watching the skeleton get noticeably uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot, increasingly distracted in the, midst of your teary wailing. _

_ “SILENCE.” The commanding presence of Papyrus made you shut up then and there with tears silently streaming down your cheeks. “I BELIEVE YOU ARE SATISFACTORY ENOUGH TO BE OF SERVICE TO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS. NYEH HEH.” He chuckled to himself in a menacing way which had your heart leaping into your throat with fear. _

 

You knew better than to be afraid, now. Papyrus may have been terrible, but he was also very great. He found no pleasure in hurting or fighting anyone with a clear disadvantage to him. So long as you obeyed and did simple housework and helped him with daily tasks, you had a home and food. You even had clothes, as baggy and uncomfortable as they were.

And dare you say, things had improved. Papyrus had been much harsher when you first moved in, but you chalked it up to ignorance. Once he had an understanding for basic human needs, he was much more caring. Well, as caring as he could be despite his seeming indifference towards you.

You padded along with him as best you could in a somewhat comfortable silence. Despite the darkness covering the situation, a smile tugged at your lips. You were so thankful for what you had and where you were at the moment. Despite Papyrus’s harsh and cold exterior, you decided that for a small and silent ‘thank you’ present, you’d ask if you could make him cookies for dessert. You could even enjoy them yourself. You could even clean the house tomorrow to surprise him when he got back from work. He did work very hard every day to provide for the two of you.

You probably owed the lanky skeleton your life. The least you could do was spend the rest of yours trying to help him to the best of your ability. Even if your impact was small.


	2. Chapter Two; Spaghetti and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Michael Mell Voice*  
> Sans makes an entrance!

**** The sky got darker more quickly these days with winter fast approaching. You entered the impending building with Papyrus. The structure was obviously built for his tall stature and you felt so small in comparison to even the doorway. You didn’t have much time to take in your comparison to him being able to crush you like an ant before Papyrus shoved you inside and shut the door. You noticed how relieved he was to be home and out of the prying eyes of monsters.

He’d never tell anyone, but his job stressed him out greatly. “GO AND PUT THE BAGS ON THE TABLE. I WILL ATTEND TO THEM IN A MOMENT,” he ordered harshly.

You followed the orders without hesitation, although you tripped and nearly lost your grip on the groceries. You catch yourself just in time and take a moment to compose yourself. Once you feel stable, you stretch to your toes to put the groceries onto the table. The thing is almost as tall as you are. Papyrus sat his own bags down and rummaged through the bags. He handed you a few items to put away where you could actually reach in the kitchen that was also built for him.

Once the ingredients were set out and extra groceries put away, you shuffled from foot to foot nervously. Surprisingly, Papyrus noticed.

“WELL? SPIT IT OUT. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, JUST SPIT IT OUT.”

You suppressed a yelp of surprise and turned your face towards the ground. “I was wondering if I could bake you some cookies?”

“I CANNOT UNDERSTAND YOU WHEN YOU MUMBLE,” he chided.

You repeated yourself again, louder this time while managing to tear your eyes off the floor. You still couldn’t meet his sockets, but you managed to glance timidly around his breastplate.

He pondered for only a moment before a jagged grin formed with his sharp teeth. “VERY WELL, HUMAN,” he answered with a firm nod. “COOKIES SOUND LIKE AN ADEQUATE DESSERT. YOU MAY BAKE SOME.”

You both cooked in relative silence, enjoying the smells of tomato sauce and chocolate chips.  You hummed your appreciations as you worked. You hummed quietly, of course. You didn’t want to anger or distract Papyrus. He seemed to not mind and you were almost positive you heard him humming along a few times although it may have just been your imagination. You did notice he found it funny that you had to crawl onto the small stepping ladder Papyrus had bought you to reach much of anything. The counter was almost as tall as you were, although it only went up to his waist.

You huffed as he laughed at your expense when you fell off of the ladder. You whimpered a bit and finished preparations in silence before putting the tray into the oven. Now all you had to do was wait. Thankfully, Papyrus was already finished and two plates of spaghetti were placed on the table to distract you until dessert was finished.

“This looks amazing, as always,” you complimented quietly with a smile tugging at your lips. As you reached for the mozzarella to sprinkle over the steaming pile of noodles. A side salad was also masterfully prepared to accompany the meal as well as slices of garlic toast.

“OF COURSE IT DOES! HOWEVER, WE CAN SKIP THE PRAISES THAT I DO DESERVE FOR I AM TIRED AND WOULD LIKE TO FINISH DINNER AND GO TO BED.”

You nodded respectfully and ate in silence, savored the meal. Spaghetti was his favorite dish, though you had no clue why. He prepared it often, but it tasted so good it could never get old. You enjoyed every last bite until the serving was gone and you were almost full. You finished before him, so you went to put the leftovers in the fridge and the timer went off soon after. You took the cookies out and placed them on a cooling rack. The smell of warm and soft chocolate chip cookies almost made your stomach grumble again.

You split a cookie while they were still warm and gooey despite the hot temperature. Otherwise, you and Papyrus washed the dishes quietly while the rest cooled. On better days when Papyrus wasn’t so exhausted, he told you about his days in the underground. Stories about the amazingly terrifying Captain of the Royal Guard. Even more rarely, he slipped and told you something about his brother.

You didn’t know much about his older sibling. Only that no matter how venomously Papyrus spoke of him, the skeleton monster loved his older brother. You’d picked up from your time in the brother’s room where you slept that he was a pig. His room had been a disgusting mess before you and Papyrus got in to clean it up for you to stay in. There was no reason for the room to go unused while you had to sleep on the couch.

It had taken about half of a year for Papyrus to offer the room to you and even before you moved in, you would catch him staring at it as if he missed his brother an awful lot. Some mornings you bumped into and startled him when you opened the door in the mornings and you knew he’d been staring at it sadly again. It made your soul twist. You didn’t know why the brother had left or where he was, but you could tell Papyrus would give the world to have him back sometimes. You hoped that you could ease his loneliness, if only a little bit.

The dishes didn’t last long with you both working together and once the kitchen was spotless again, you each indulged in the cooled cookies happily. Seeing Papyrus’ smile made your entire day. You gave yourself a mental high five for the idea of making cookies since they had the desired result.

He finished tearing through the treat with his sharp teeth and bellowed out a, “HUMAN.”

You swallowed your mouthful before answering with a small, “Yes, Papyrus?”

“THIS WEEKEND WE ARE GOING TO BUY YOU SOME NEW CLOTHES. WINTER IS COMING AGAIN AND YOU WILL NO LONGER PARADE AROUND IN MY BROTHER’S CLOTHES.”

Your eyes lit up at the idea. No longer would you be stuck in dress-like white tees with questionable stains that refused to come out and basketball shorts that looked like parachute pants on you. The only article of Papyrus’s brothers that you enjoyed was the light blue hoodie you’d found buried in a box on a top shelf of the closet. Maybe you’d finally have comfortable clothes your size.

The thought made you feel more human again.

You nodded with a smile quirking at your lips as he dusted the crumbs off of his uniform. “VERY WELL, THEN. I’LL BE OFF TO BED AND I SUGGEST THE SAME OF YOU.”

You simply waved goodnight since your mouth was still full of cookie crumbs. Papyrus returned it as he climbed the stairs to head to his room.

You sighed in relief that he was gone. You arched your back and moaned at the satisfying pops your spine made. You’d been needing to do that ever since you got home from shopping, but it made Papyrus uncomfortable. You popped a few more bones in your back and hands before relaxing with a content sigh.

You pondered what to do before deciding Papyrus did make a good point. Sleep sounded heavenly. A yawn only proved your point before you finally started up the stairs. You glanced at Papyrus’s door before you went further to your own and entered your borrowed room.

You looked around and wrinkled your nose as you thought of the state of the room before you’d cleaned it up with Papyrus. The only thing that remained was the basic furniture: a desk to the back near the doors to the closet and bathroom and a bed with a nightstand beside it. A window brought in moonlight from above the desk and you sighed at the now familiar sound of wind blowing throughout the room. You’d never figured out how to dismantle the magical self-sustaining tornado in the corner, but the sound was a comfort that helped you fall asleep often. After laying down and turning out the light, you rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

 

 

A loud and dull smack sounded off of the walls and turned the smug skeletal grin into a grimace.

“Wha’s the deal, doll?” the deep voice questioned with a thick accent. He sounded very annoyed and frustrated. A small growl echoed from his throat (or lack thereof). “I thought we was gonna ‘ave a good time, yeah?”

The skankily dressed woman in painted makeup and fishnets scoffed and turned her nose up at him. Her scars and bruises were covered poorly by the tight and revealing clothes and the bad makeup. “My standards may be low, but at least I have some,” she spat bravely holding her ground. “You’re a disgusting pig! I’m not doing that!”

The skeleton smirked and let out a low and husky chuckle in that baritone voice. She suddenly looked unsure and her knees almost buckled at the sadistic look that crossed his surprisingly animated face. The sharp, golden tooth in his maw glinted maliciously. He stepped up to her and her faces contorted into fear as she timidly looked up into his empty eye sockets.

“Is there a problem?” came a bored voice that the skeleton was all too familiar with associating to ending a good time.

_ What a cockblock _ , the monster thought as he turned to the purple flame elemental with pure hate crossing his off-white features. Nevertheless, a bead of pastel red sweat formed on his temple. He forced an uneasy grin onto his face and he watched the fire pick up as a warning. “How ya doin’, Grillbz? Jus’ ‘avin’ a good time.”

He glared at the hooker as she attempted to escape while he was distracted. Sans reached out to grab here. “Hey, whore. Where do ya think you’re goin’?” he questioned harshly with a stone cold grip on her forearm.

She yelped and Grillby yanked the skeleton away from her and shoved him towards the door. “I think it’s time for you to leave,” he growled threateningly while he pressed the sleeves of his white button down up.

The skeleton took the hint and skedaddled out of there. He was gone in the blink of an eye as he took one of his infamous shortcuts. He noticed that the void felt especially suffocating tonight.

He looked around the filthy motel room he’d landed in with tired and lidded eyes. He wasn’t physically tired- no, not yet, at least. He was tired of this place, though. Bored with the routine of picking up scum and staying in the cycle of whores and drugs and alcohol. Florida was no different than New York or California or- hell, even Texas was the same bullshit. The year of travel had done nothing to erase the memories or dull the pain. Now all he had was homesickness and a longing to see his brother again.

The digital clock on his stand blinked an annoying 2:00 AM while he thought of what to do next. Maybe he could pop in. Surely Paps wouldn’t mind if he stayed for a few days while he figured out where to go next.

While lost in thought, he used magic to pack up the few possessions and toys he’d brought along with him on his journey of  _ enlightenment _ . He shouldered the bag and took the mostly unused keycard down to the lobby to check out of the sleazy motel room.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Papyrus missed him too.

He smirked halfheartedly at the shaking desk attendant that could barely manage to grab the card. The kid nearly shit his pants at the sight of a living skeleton.

The shortcut to his old room required immense magic since he was so far away, but he made the jump with practiced ease.

The skeleton blinked in confusion at the unfamiliar territory. It looked like a skeleton (heh) of his room. The floor was cleaned and it smelled like flowers. He quirked a brow bone.  _ It was probably Papyrus’s doing _ , he eventually concluded before he kicked off his sneakers and shed the black, fur-lined hoodie to the floor. He’d take his time messing up the room again. While he plopped himself down onto his mattress, he pondered on how to get back at his brother. Pranks were the smaller skeleton’s specialty. Maybe he’d rearrange all of the cookware in the kitchen or something. He sneered at that idea. That would get the bitch back.

Something moved next to him and he froze entirely, not even breathing. He waited for what? Minutes? Hours? Years? The eyelights in his  sockets dimmed until they disappeared and just when he thought he’d imagined it, an arm shot out of the blankets and fell over his chest.

He darted up, left eye blazing as he reached for the creature sitting up in his bed before he froze again. Caught off-guard, he stared. A girl? A human girl was in his bed?

“Papyrus?” she asked quietly, voice scratchy from sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she glanced over at him. Before she could get a good look at the new skeleton, she was thrust against the wall with blue magic with her SOUL ripped out of her chest. The normal coloring was changed to dark blue as she gaped and struggled to catch her breath before letting out an unholy scream.

The skeleton’s mind was mostly centered on repeating the word “nope” over and over again. He was so occupied, he didn’t notice the stomping down the hall.

“HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING? THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE!”

The sound of Papyrus’s voice snapped the shorter skeleton out of his thoughts as the door slammed open.

“SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND PUT THE HUMAN DOWN YOU DAMN IDIOT!”


	3. Chapter Three; Up and Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans reacts to his brother's newest companion. Tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on rewriting chapters. I'm going to try and finish the rewriting portion next week over Thanksgiving break so I can start getting new content out. If I don't get anything out before Thanksgiving, let me go ahead and wish any readers a very happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holiday Season!

Sans could only stare in confusion. He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. To his amazement the human girl was still against his wall and surrounded by his magic. Why was she even here?  _ Scrawny and disgusting and fleshy bag of meat _ , he thought angrily. When Papyrus screeched at him again to drop the human, Sans obeyed and released his magic.

He could help but smirk at the little “oof” she made as she hit the carpet. He pettily hoped she got a carpet burn and some bruises from smacking into the wall. She deserved it after sleeping in  _ his _ bed.

Papyrus tapped an impatient rhythm with his boot. Sans noticed and sweat beaded on his skull as he chuckled nervously and forced a smile on his face. “s-sure thing, boss. so, uh, what’s the- uhh- the doll doin’ here anyhow? in my room?”

Papyrus heaved a great sigh and watched the human shakily stand as she held back what looked like great sobs. He pinched at the bridge of his nasal cavity before answering. “BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T HERE.” The answer was simple and to the point. There was no sugar coating it.

And Sans fucking flinched.

“YOU HAVEN’T BEEN HOME IN A VERY LONG TIME AND I SAW NO POINT IN THE ROOM GOING UNUSED. HAD YOU CALLED ME AHEAD OF TIME I WOULD HAVE HAD HER SLEEP ON THE COUCH, BUT OTHERWISE THERE IS NO POINT.”

Even the human flinched at Papyrus’s bluntness.

“y-yeah, but what the fuck is she even doing the house, boss?” Sans pointed in her direction quickly and she flinched away, turning her head away from him as she cowered against the wall. Sans watched in amazement as his brother stepped in front of the girl as she shook from fear.

“THAT’S MY BUSINESS, NOT YOURS. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN LEAVE. NOTHING IS KEEPING YOU HERE.”

Papyrus was defending her? He was protecting her? He almost lost it there. Why was Papyrus taking the hag’s side over him? Sans was his big brother. He’d practically raised the pile of bones. Sans’s uneasy grin dropped from his boney face and he let out a growl.

She yelped and hid behind Papyrus. “I sh-should just leave,” she muttered in a small and terrified tone. “I don’t-t want to cause an-any fight between fa-amily.” Her absolute terror would have been funny under other circumstances. He couldn’t believe she thought she was being innocent. That she hadn’t just thrown his entire family dynamic out of balance.

“Hold it right there,  _ Sweetheart _ . You ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He growled again as she shifted from behind Papyrus to reach for the doorknob.

“Okay,” she replied quickly with a lowered head.

Papyrus shot Sans a dastardly glare which Sans daringly returned. “HUMAN, WORRY NOT! I WILL HELP YOU PREPARE THE COUCH DOWNSTAIRS!”

Sans couldn’t help the thrill in his bones as he watched Papyrus escort you out of the room and downstairs- not without glaring daggers at the older. Sans could only smirk back. This would be a fun game. He could annoy his brother and terrorize a human- two of his favorite things in one. He collapsed onto his bed with a breathy laugh.

 

You shook with adrenaline before it slowly began to subside, leaving behind fatigue and even more confusion. You’d known you’d meet Sans eventually- this was his house as well, after all. You’d never imagine the meeting would be so terrifying. Then again, Papyrus had also ripped you off of the ground when you first ran into him, so maybe you should have anticipated such extremes.

You watched dumbly as Papyrus fetched plenty of pillows and blankets to keep you comfortable. He assembled something resembling a pillow fort and you would have found it charming had you not been staring off into space. You couldn’t seem to process the events of earlier.

“Dallas,” Papyrus called softly, yet you jumped at the sound. He’d called you out of your stupor long enough to remember where you were. He didn’t use your name often, so when he did you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand in surprise. “I’M SORRY.” The train of surprise continued and only added to your confusion.

“Wh-what are you ap-apologizing for?” You stuttered unsurely.

“I SHOULD ALWAYS BE PREPARED, BUT I LET MY GUARD DOWN.” He released a breath of air (though he’d told you he didn’t need to breath) and his head fell down. You shifted slightly when he placed a large hand on your shoulder. “I SHOULD HAVE BEEN READY FOR SANS’ ARRIVAL, BUT I WASN’T. NOW YOU ARE HURT. FOR THAT, HUMAN, I APOLOGIZE.”

You shook your head and placed your hand over his on your shoulder. “I’m fine. Just a little bruised. Really all I want is to go back to sleep,” you admitted quietly.

“NYEH HEH HEH, THEN THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SHALL TUCK YOU IN,” he laughed and picked you up like a child and set you down on the plush sofa you were accustomed to. He trapped you in the pillow fort he’d crafted and tucked you into the blankets until you sighed in comfort. “SLEEP AS YOU LIKE HUMAN, I WILL SORT THIS OUT TOMORROW WHEN I RETURN.”

You yawned and gave a small nod in confirmation before beginning to drift off. Papyrus gave a small “Nyeh,” before heading upstairs to his room. As the lock on his door clicked shut, your eyes snapped open and you felt relatively less safe than before. Nevertheless, you eventually fell asleep when your eyes could not longer stay open.

Your dreams were haunted by the older skeleton. His smile made you scream until you passed out. The blood in your dreams made your stomach curl- and you didn’t know if it was yours or someone else’s. Images of you begging held against the wall by magic, the foreign sensation of your soul being pulled from your body. Despite the blood and death, the worst nightmares were the ones where you were kicked to the streets or when you were given to another monster. You didn’t want to leave. Fear coursed through you at the nightmares that plagued you, yet every time he struck or killed you, you tried your best to reason with him or to get along.  He was far scarier than his taller brother, but Sans was his brother and you had to try your best.

You rolled over, half awake and wondering what went wrong. Everything had been fine until Sans showed up. You’d just have to show him you meant no harm. You just wanted to help keep Papyrus company and be useful.

Then a thought struck you-  _ What if Papyrus didn’t need you now that he had Sans back? _ The thought sent you more nightmares. However, throughout the different torturous scenes your mind subjected you to, you felt a spark of determination fill you.

You were determined to be the best you could.


	4. Chapter I; Thanksgiving SPecial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this day we admit what we are thankful for. Fluff with a little steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! This chapter is heavily inspired by Calix and their work The Call Of A Mute Heart. If you haven't read it, I suggest you check it out! It is a Metatton X Reader with a fantastic plot and lovely little holiday specials throughout just like this little gem.
> 
> Also, this chapter is canon to the current plot. The time of this chapter as placed in the canon plot will be about a year after Sans's return which we have not reached yet as far as the main story goes. This works out fantastically because around when Sans comes back it is nearing winter so I'd say that the first chapter takes place just after Thanksgiving. I'm trying to get through the rewriting chapters this week so I can post one every other day and start posting my own original chapters and hopefully have a Christmas special as well. However, I don't intend for this to be very long and so I doubt there will be any other specials unless I attempt a New Years chapter. Anyways, lengthy explanation aside, enjoy!

Sans watched you cook, licking at his sharp teeth with little subtlety. Your hips swayed with the pretty pink “Kiss the Cook” apron your wore wrapped around yourself to protect your clothes from stains. You had noticed and playfully overexaggerated your motions just to tease him a little. You considered it payback for the many time Sans had teased you mercilessly.

Papyrus worked today- as he did every day. Days off of work he even spent training. The great Captain could only sit still for so long, so he asked to patrol on even the holiday. And what holiday was it? Thanksgiving. Monsters were no strangers to human holidays anymore, and though the holidays had changed some, they were adopted into monster culture.

So, you spent the day cooking while Sans lazily watched you from the kitchen table while restraining himself from taking you then and there. The only thing stopping him was how sure he was that Paps would be livid if the food ended up burnt. Oh but (or butt, heh) that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the show.

“Hey dolly, i’s getting hot in ‘ere ain’t it?” he cooed playfully bringing a small blush to your cheeks already red from the heat of the stove.

“Cooking does that. Y’know, heating things up,” you replied, playing dumb for the time. You heard a guttural growl that sent shivers up your spine and heat to your core.

You stifled a moan just from the noise coming from Sans and he smirked as he saw you holding it back. In a flash, he threw caution to the wind and was on you. His boney hands traveled to every piece of skin they could get a hold of- pinching and prodding. He tried to remove the clothing hiding your soft skin from him, but you lightly smacked the back of his skull with the wooden spoon.

He looked up at you in confusion and as he saw your red face and mouth open and panting his soul thrummed in his chest.

You swallowed and pushed him away. Maybe you’d teased a bit too much. “Later, Sans. Papyrus will be home soon and he’ll be expecting dinner. I think he invited Undyne and Alphys too.”

Sans’s smile dropped and he grumpily walked back to his chair much to your relief (and disappointment? You’re a real special kinda freak, ain’t ya?)

Cooking was agonizingly slow after the steamy event, but Sans eventually even started to help out some, surprising you and making your heart burst with happiness and pride. With his help, you’d just pulled the pies out of the oven to cool before Undyne burst through the door.

“I SMELL FOOD, PUNKS!” the fish warrior screamed in excitement before bolting into the dining room with Alphys in her arms. The short and stubby scientist could never keep up with her much taller girlfriend or the energetic Captain she had traveled with on her own.

“Good evening, Undyne,” you greeted formally as she sat Alphys down so the yellow dinosaur could straighten out her lab coat and spiral glasses.

Undyne picked you up and messed up your hair playfully, “Yo, no need to be so formal, runt. Just lead me to the food.”

Papyrus cleared his throat and sat at the head of the table, silently indicating everyone else should as well.

Once everyone was seated, you between Sans and Papyrus and Alphys and Undyne together, Papyrus began.

“ON THIS DAY OF THANKS, I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO THANK OUR FANTASTIC HUMAN, Y/N FOR THIS DINNER. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO INITIATE THE GIVING OF THANKS AS WE GO AROUND AND SAY SOMETHING WE ARE THANKFUL FOR. I AM THANKFUL SANS HAS RETURNED HOME SAFELY THIS YEAR! ALPHYS?”

“I am th-thankful that Undyne has a-asked me to bond with her th-this year. Undyne?”

Onto the next person, Undyne gazed lovingly at her girlfriend. “Aw shucks, Alph- I’m just thankful you said yes.”

They shared a chaste kiss and you let out a small “aww” without anyone noticing. Sans was too busy pretending not to barf and Papyrus nodded in acceptance of their words.

Sans went next and raised his bottle of mustard, “hey i’m thankful for booze, sex and drugs.” You elbowed him and he grumbled. “joking, joking. jeez. anyways, ‘m thankful for the sun, the stars, and the surface, and the chance to live up here. you’s up next, dolly.”

You gasped as he called you by your nickname and the attention was drawn to you. You lowered your face as you wiped a few tears away, hoping no one saw you cry.

“dolly, you’s alright?” Sans asked carefully placing a hand on your shoulder.

You nodded and looked up, “Yeah. I’m just so sorry. I took so much for granted up here while you all suffered underground. I deserved to lose my freedom. Humans are terrible.”

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other with widening sockets while Undyne and Alphys watched you with sorrow.

Sans moved you in your chair without much effort so you were facing him.

“listen ta me, Y/N. you didn’t do nuffin’ wrong, you got that? humans are shitty- yeah. but you’s a good one and ‘m glad paps got ta ya before a big bad monster did. ya safe here and that’s what matters. now go on, dolly. whata ya thankful for?”

You stifled a few more tears and wiped at your face with your sleeves. “I’m thankful Papyrus found me and I got to meet all of you. Everyone takes such great care of me, I wish I could do more to thank you.”

“Y/N, YOUR FRIENDSHIP IS THE GREATEST THING WE COULD HAVE FROM YOU,” Papyrus smiled and placed a hand on your other shoulder. You grinned and moved out of your seat to give him a hug. He looked stunned at first, but slowly wrapped an arm around you and used the other to pet your hair.

Once the moment had run its course, you moved to sit down and Papyrus announced it was time to eat.

 

You were complemented heavily on your cooking skills which painted your cheeks a pretty pink with blush. Sans watched you enjoy the night closely, his sockets lidded and his soul beating against his rib cage.

Everyone gathered around a television in the living room. No one could decide between Mettaton or anime, so the Mettaton anime that the famous robot voice acted in was the eventual compromise. You didn’t care for it and neither did Sans, so you fell asleep leaned against him rather quickly. Papyrus and the ladies were on the ground excitedly huddled around the tv, so they didn’t notice.

“dolly?” Sans asked quietly to avoid getting the attention of the movie watchers.

“Hm?” you responded in something between a sigh and a groan at being woken up.

“wanna go on up to my room and get some shuteye?” he asked and you nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck. To avoid unwanted attention, Sans shortcutted the two of you off of the couch and onto his bed where you immediately fell over and collapsed onto the pillows. He chuckled at the display and shrugged off his jacket before laying down next to you. He wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled your back to his front. You resisted a bit, but eventually settled down.

“Hey Sans?”

“ye sweetheart?”

“Thanks for being so kind to me.”

“thanks for giving me a chance.”

The sweet moment brought sleepy smiled to yur faces as you drifted off to sleep together, enjoying the rest sleep would bring before Papyrus woke you up early to start yet another day in this world of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this idea belongs to Supersimpleharu.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this idea belongs entirely to Supersimpleharu.


End file.
